the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 3
Point of view of Stefi: Stefi goes through the Southwestern Forest and to the beach on the western shore. She sees a native child apparently buried in the sand up to the middle of his bare back. She thinks of Phato, but the hairstyle looks feminine. As Stefi approaches the other child, she notices the sand become rock hard. She gets to the front of the native, and realizes the native child is indeed a girl. Stefi is surprised for a moment, but then remembers Boguro didn't wear a top and it stands to reason that on this island girls may have the same choices as boys regarding what to wear. Rogula: 9 years old. Wants to be a shaman, and is constantly trying to learn the ways of the Spirits. Rogula is standing calmly, embedded to within about five centimeters of her chest in the sand which has turned into sandstone, and with her forearms resting on the surface. Stefi is surprised at Rogula’s calmness. Quest 8: Free Rogula from the sandstone. “Hello there, I'm Stefi. What happened?” asks Stefi. Rogula answers in an unconcerned manner, almost as if she were in a trance. “Hello Stefi, my name is Rogula. I was standing here looking out over the ocean yesterday, when suddenly a large wave washed ashore and evidently carried a lot of sand with it. When the wave receded, I was left buried in sand up to my waist. Then before I could do anything I felt the sand harden around me. It turned into sandstone and I couldn’t move my legs at all.” “You’re in deeper than your waist.” “The tide came in yesterday evening and again this morning. The water came up to my neck both times. When the tide receded, it left another five centimeters of sandstone around me each time.” Since Stefi has seen some unusual things around these islands, she accepts the explanation. “So, how can we get you out of there?” “I shall remain here as long as the Spirits wish.” Rogula closes her eyes, and has a vision. She then breaks into a big smile and she has snapped out of her trance-like state. “The Spirits brought you here to rescue me.” Stefi is relieved that Rogula is behaving more normally, but has a question. “But how can we get you out of there? Should I try to get a shovel?” “A shovel won’t do any good. This is solid rock.” Rogula puts her hands flat on the sandstone and pushes up, but doesn’t budge at all. “You need a pickaxe.” Quest 9: Get a pickaxe from the tribe. “Where can I get one?” “Ask Keruka. You’ll have to perform some task, but I’m sure you can do it. It will probably take a while, so can you get us something to eat first? I’m starving.” “Oh that’s right; you haven’t eaten in twenty-four hours. And you must be thirsty.” “Actually it rained some last night. I opened my mouth and tilted my head back to get some water.” “Wow, so you couldn’t get out of the rain.” “It felt strange at first, but I got used to it and it actually felt pretty good.” “I'm glad that worked out all right. Maybe the rainstorm is what caused our ship to wreck. So is there any food in particular I should get?” “Any fruit will do, but apples are my favorite. And get some for yourself; you need to keep your strength up.” Rogula flexes her muscles and laughs. Quest 10: Find six apples, four oranges, and four grapes for Rogula and Stefi. “Be careful, don’t rush too much. I promise I won’t move.” Rogula laughs at her joke, and Stefi joins in. Stefi roams around and finds all the fruit. During the hunt she picks up an unusual bug. You found a Purple Stripy! She then returns to Rogula. Quest 10 complete! "I can go get the pickaxe now," announces Stefi. "There's no hurry. Please come eat with me." Stefi thought there might have been a hurry, but she is willing to eat lunch with her new friend. As the girls eat the fruit, Stefi notices that it looks comical for Rogula to be eating while embedded in the rock. Rogula is starving too much to care, and engages Stefi in conversation as if being embedded in rock is nothing out of the ordinary. "Please tell me about yourself, Stefi." Stefi explains about the first shipwreck, the events on the first island, and then the recent one and how Keruka gave instructions to find all the native children. Rogula nods as if this all makes sense. After Rogula and Stefi eat the fruit, Stefi goes back to Keruka and explains. “I found Rogula. She’s on the West Beach, and she’s stuck up to here in the sand, I mean sandstone. The sand around her turned to stone, and we need a pickaxe to get her out.” Keruka looks at Stefi calmly. “In order for me to allow you a pickaxe, you will have to make a fruit salad for one of the sick parents. Go find three rosemary, three sesame, one kiwi, two grapes, and two apples. Also put that bug in the box of rarities here.” Quest 11: Find the ingredients to make a Fruit Salad. Stefi puts the Purple Stripy in the box and the hesitates, thinking that Rogula might be a higher priority. "Didn't Rogula tell you that you would have to perform a task?" "Y-yes, she did. I'm sorry, I'll get all the ingredients right away." Stefi goes through the South Beach and Southwestern Forest again and finds all the ingredients. Stefi takes the ingredients back to Keruka and makes the salad. Quest 11 complete! You have mastered the Fruit Salad Recipe! "Well done," says Keruka. "Here is your pickaxe." "Thank you, Keruka." Quest 9 complete! You have acquired the use of the Pickaxe! You have won the Bronze Toolmaster Trophy for acquiring the use of two tools! A bronze toolbox appears on the screen, and then fades away to be found in the trophy case. Stefi returns to Rogula with the with the pickaxe. The native girl is cheerful and shows no indication of being annoyed at having been stuck for an additional hour. Stefi swings the pickaxe into the sandstone near Rogula. The pickaxe is of high quality and breaks the sandstone fairly easily. After a few minutes Stefi gets tired, not being used to this work. Rogula offers to take over, able to chop up the rock in front of her. The girls then take turns, with Stefi breaking apart the rock to Rogula's back. In ten minutes the sandstone has been broken down to Rogula's waist. Five minutes later Stefi learns that Rogula wears a red loincloth. In another ten minutes the rock is cleared to Rogula's knees, and in another ten minutes she is finally free. All of the sandstone has been chopped into regular sand, and there is now a cone-shaped hole a meter deep and two meters in diameter. Quest 8 complete! "Thank you so much," says Rogula. "You're welcome." But then as Stefi and Rogula start for the Village, Stefi keels over from heat exhaustion. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1